


Star Wars: Heroes United

by Anakin501st65



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin501st65/pseuds/Anakin501st65
Summary: There are heroes all across the galaxy in all shapes and forms some are gods, some are aliens and some are just humans but one thing is certain in other to defeat great evils in the world even they cannot defeat alone so they all must unite in other to vanquish those evils





	Star Wars: Heroes United

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction that I have been working on for a while.  
> Just to eliminate a few questions I will say this is a AU where the Star Wars Old Republic and the Clone Wars eras are the same era plus a few other changes though I will do a lot of the same things in both eras, there is no real protagonist I will try to give almost every major character equal screen time and I will try to be as faithful to the characters as I can be.  
> Now that is out of the way enjoy  
> Constructive is allowed

A long time ago in a galaxy not that far away a group of Jedi are tasked with a mission to find out about a mysteries group that have red lightsabers. The Jedi must infiltrate a planet to learn the secrets of what appears to be an old and powerful foe. If rumors were true, the Sith were back after 1,000 years. The team is being led by the legendary Jedi Masters Qui-gon Jinn and Kao Cen Darach with their young padawans Obi-wan Kenobi and Satele Shan believing it was just a small infiltration mission, but even a Jedi's senses cannot see all futures

*Unknown system*

A large freighter currently cloaked started reaching a red planet with water only seen on the south and north of the planet. In the ship there is a small meeting consisting of 5 people as they reviewed their plan  
“So, we are going to look for as much evidence as possible to show that the “Sith” are alive for the Republic to re install the army to fight them?” a a young man in his late teens asked standing at 5’10 with short auburn hair, steel blue eyes, white tunic, brown boots and a brown cloak.  
“Correct, young man” an older man replied the man was in his early-30s, who was a little taller with steel blue eyes as well, with darker brown hair, that was combed as he wore a green military suit.  
“But we have to be rather close, much closer than the Council wants as from the information gathered the people there looked to be wearing cloaks and we couldn’t see their faces so to make sure that they are sith we need to holoproject their faces to see if they have yellow eyes or not” another man said around in his late 30s early 40s who was even taller with dark brown hair that nearly reached his back with clothes the same as the young man  
“So, you’re going to disobey the council again, Master Qui-gon?” a young woman asked around her mid-teens looking at him with light blue eyes while combing her black hair as she wore a near identical tunic and cloak with white boots  
“Correction we are going to disobey the Council again” Qui-gon replied with a smile as the girl and boy groaned  
“Master, can you convince master Qui-gon that it's suicide?” the girl asked to a man who was twice her age who was even shorter than the first man and had noticeable horns in his bald head and facial marks with a dark brown tunic  
“Satele, you know what he is like, he will just ignore me, besides he is leading us and that is the best course of action, as if we are farther away, we won’t be able to see what they are planning or take holoprojections with as much detail to tell that they aren’t some sith worshipers” the man said  
“Thank you, Kao” Qui-gon thanked with a smile  
“Just don't kill us with your plan, old friend” Kao said with a sigh  
“No promises” the older man replied  
“Everyone we are closing in on the location” a man said in the cockpit  
“Drop us off here, pilot” Qui-gon said as he glanced at the man with a green suit “Are you coming with us, Captain Tarkin?”  
“I am simply here to watch and report the situation at hand, Master Jedi" Tarkin said  
“Come on, Obi-wan” Qui-gon said rolling his eyes as he ran to the boarding ramp in the ship as the youngest man went after him  
“I hope you come back well with your…” Tarkin said glancing at Satele… “Apprentice”  
Satele frowned at him but said nothing as her master begrudgingly said “Thank you, captain Tarkin” as both student and master walked side by side. Kao glanced at his student noticing how she grit her teeth and clutched her hands, feeling guilty for not defending her he said “Don't let him get to you, you’re my best student and the most powerful padawan in the Jedi Order something even the most prideful Jedi admit”  
“People like him… frustrate me” Satele said with still grit teeth but she immediately let out a deep breath as she continued “I sometimes feel like they’re rig-“ she didn't finish  
“Satele, ignore them I know that someday you will meet someone who cares and loves you no matter what and will always support you just like I do” said Kao putting a hand on her shoulder  
“Thank you master” Satele said with a smile showing canines something she inherited from her father  
Both master and apprentice walk to the boarding ramp where they meet Qui-gon and Obi-wan along with a tall young man with red and white military armor. His name is Jace Malcom who so happen to have feelings for Satele  
“So, there is the beautiful apprentice” Jace said with a smile as Obi-wan rolled his eyes while Satele turned red “Be careful that forest is dangerous”  
“Thanks, oh wise fellow” Obi-wan said who again rolled his eyes all the while the ramp started to open just enough for them to jump as the Jedi all looked down at the red forest and noted that they didn't sense or see anyone or thing in any part of it  
“Perfect" Qui-gon said as he jumped with Kao following soon after as Satele and Obi-wan glanced at each other  
“Same old same old" Satele said with a shrug  
“I have a bad feeling about this” Obi-wan said as both students jumped while Jace looked from bellow where they just jumped

*Forest*

“Cloak yourselves" Qui-gon said as his force signature became invisible as the others did the same  
“Ok let's look for the “Sith”" Satele said as they started to investigate the area

*Tatooine*

“Kriffing Watto with his dumb ideas does he really expect me to sell all these kriffing pieces of scrap” a boy said pulling a 3-foot-long bag of scrap from the desert floor  
The boy was 13 maybe 14 who stood at 5'7, the boy had dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair, he had a white worn out shirt, black pants with holes in them and dark brown shoes that barely fit. The boy's name is Anakin Skywalker and he was a slave in Tatooine currently selling pieces of either barely functioning or useless pieces of metal  
“How many times do I have to tell the old geezer this is almost worthless?” Anakin asked to himself as he heard people whispering to each other about him which frustrated him even more as he walked around trying to sell the junk, but he couldn't stop hearing insults  
“Is that the son of that Hutt?” a merchant asked who had tentacles in his mouth giving Anakin a disgusting look  
“Yeah he is the freak show that nearly killed a tusken raider” another merchant said human this time giving Anakin a look of fear  
“Is he even a human?” a woman asked with blue skin with two tentacles at the back of her head  
“Humans don't grab people’s neck with a look" the first merchant said  
“Do you think his mother the Hutt is one too?”  
“SHUT UP” yelled Anakin which blew of all the tables around him and made the sand shake slightly as he glared at them as they all froze and were shaking in fear “Kriffin sentients" Anakin said walking away with anger and fury still inside him

*Unknown planet*

“Ok this is a bit extreme” Satele said as she noticed hundreds of Sith around her age in a field training and using different kinds of lightsabers some having double bladed lightsabers, two lightsabers, lightsabers with cross guards or just use one standard lightsaber with different kinds of fighting styles, armor and physique though one thing that Qui-gon and Kao noted is that they were training in Juyo the forbidden lightsaber form that only few knew about. Currently they were in a cliff filled with red bushes and trees as they tried to hide in them  
“I never knew Sith were so cooperative with each other, I always thought they don't get along and would constantly be in conflict?” Satele asked as she saw two sith spar while one of the older sith watched  
“They usually aren't” Qui-gon replied in shock of how well they are organized as they all sat down and small devices that allowed them to look at anything a few meters to a few miles

*Down bellow from where they are standing on*

“Maul control yourself” a sith said with a red face, yellow eyes, bald head and facial marks similar to a mustache as he glared at a young sith with tattoos in his face similar to Kao holding a large double-bladed lightsaber as he overwhelmed a man nearly a foot taller than him with a combination of flurries, jabs and aiming at his feet as the man tried blocking them with his normal lightsaber which had small normal swords around the end of the hilt  
“I am just teaching my old friend a lesson” Maul said as he slammed the metal part of his staff on his opponent’s face before tripping him by using his foot followed by a jab with his lightsaber that would have been fatal if he hadn’t purposely missed his head by inches causing the other man to roll his eyes  
“Show off” the young man said as Maul pulled him up and he dusted himself off  
“You’re just frustrated that I beat you again, Malgus” Maul said with a grin on his face  
“Malgus, you failed to pay attention to both his saber staff and his footing” the red-faced man said who glared at Malgus then glared at Maul who was caught off guard “Maul you let your aggression blind you, I saw multiple vulnerable positions a man more keen and had more speed than Malgus would have exploited” as the man turned around and said finally “I expected better from both sides”  
“Apologies, Master Vindican” both men said with anger inside them  
“I sense both of your emotions my fine students, good” Vindican said cracking a smile for the first time in years as he turned around “Malgus, let your anger for this loss become a greater weapon against the Jedi” he said turning to Maul “Maul, you have gained nothing but a small sip of victory if you want to taste actual victory let the frustration of the fact, that this fight is almost irrelevant, boil inside you until you want nothing but victory”  
“Yes, Master” both said as they felt the dark side increase their power through their dark emotions

*Above*

“They are making a cycle of anger fueling their dark emotions to gain more power” Qui-gon said with wide eyes as he took off his macro-binoculars noticing how the older sith lectured both combatants who suddenly got angrier with themselves and were gaining power  
“Master, I believe we should retreat after taking a few holopics and recordings fast” Obi-wan sad as he got up  
“I thought there was only a few dozen sith not thousands they rival our numbers how could we have let this happen?” Qui-gon asked frustrated  
“I don’t know my friend, but we have to leave quickly” Kao stated as he and Satele got up  
“Ok let’s move” Satele agreed but then they all sensed something then turned left seeing a yellow giant canine like creature with four claws and legs coming after them Qui-gon recognized it as a Gundark and then looked to the side of it and saw something similar to a zoo with a broken cage with Sith looking at the cage then looking up  
“Oh Force” Qui-gon said as they all became pale as they heard the Sith scream with fury and hate  
“JEDI!!!”  
‘I knew this was a bad idea’ thought Obi-wan and Satele as they ran as fast as they could  
“Your right Master Qui-gon this was a brilliant idea” Satele said sarcastically as they cut trees to slow the sith down  
“Do no lecture me padawan, I have had enough teachers pointing out my mistakes I do not need another one especially one not even half my age” Qui-gon said still frustrated at the idea there was a Sith order growing in these systems and the Jedi because of the politics in the Republic did not even know of it’s existence if they were allowed to explore the galaxy like they should they would have stopped the sith in time  
“Captain Tarkin, we need you to pick us up as soon as possible” Kao ordered as they kept running while looking for a way to get out of this situation  
“What location?” Tarkin asked in the cockpit  
“Around the cliff side if you see trees being dropped suddenly you know where to go” Kao replied as they kept moving between trees or throwing objects while avoiding lightsabers thrown and force pushes until they got to the cliff as the ship was waiting for them  
“Come on” Jace said as he used his blaster canon on the Sith behind the Jedi who simply blocked or avoided the shots but where distracted enough for the Jedi to get some distance as Qui-gon was the first to jump followed by Kao then Obi-wan then Satele who Jace grabbed before all 4 force pushed any sith trying to jump after them who just simply landed back on the cliff gracefully or managed to hang by it through their sabers  
“Captain we need to go now” Qui-gon said talking to Tarkin through the holocomunicator as he went to the gunship until the ship suddenly stopped and Qui-gon looked back noticing that there was huge surge in power of the dark side  
“What was that?” Tarkin asked as he grabbed on to a wall for support  
“Master come here” Obi-wan said as he was still in the ramp as he saw a few dozen sith reaching out and they are seemingly “grabbing” the freighter  
“Well they aren't letting us leave without a fight” Satele said as she deactivated her saber while looking for a way out as the Force gave her a solution in the form of the cliff “Master Jinn, tell captain Tarkin to go full speed”  
“What?” Qui-gon and Kao asked as they looked at the youngest one  
“Trust me try to use the Force on the cliff in that location” Satele said pointing at the lower middle part of the cliff as it had a few more cracks than the other parts “It won’t fall apart but it will cause enough shaking that the Sith will fall or lose focus and then we jump to hyperspace”  
“Huh” Qui-gon said as he looked at Satele and at the cracks on the cliff “That’s actually a good idea”  
As everyone including Tarkin and the pilots got into position the Jedi then started focusing and used the force to slam against the cliff which made a small earthquake causing every sith to stumble or fall which made them let go  
“Now” Satele said as she closed the hatch and soon the freighter jumped to hyperspace but not without attaining damage  
“Damn they hit us” Tarkin said in the cockpit to the Jedi while they walked towards while Tarkin looked at the ship’s computer saying that the 2 thrusters of the ship were damaged “How bad is the damage?”  
“We have to land on a nearby planet away from the Sith but without wasting time to look for supplies” one of the pilots said looking for coordinates in a map which continued to move as they were still in hyperspace  
“There” Obi-wan said pointing at the planet of Tatooine which had two suns  
“Are you sure Obi-wan it’s a desert planet plus we don’t know how dangerous it is currently and is where Jabba the Hutt lives not to mention it will take a day to get there?” Satele questioned as she didn't think that they can accomplish much there  
“That is exactly why we should go Sith are less likely to show up and kill us plus we don't have much options so how bad can it be?" Obi-wan asked which did bring up a good point  
“Agreed you heard my padawan let's go” Qui-gon said as the pilots put the coordinates and flew to the dessert planet

*Tatooine night*

“I am home” said Anakin sighing with a bag closing the door as his mother Shmi looked at him with warmth and affection. She was a middle-aged woman with brown hair, brown eyes and a worn-down grey dress with a brown belt  
“Welcome home, Ani” said Shmi with a gentle smile as he hugged her then let her go  
“That moron Watto wanted me to sell junk that was absolutely useless to anyone, again” said Anakin rolling his eyes dropping his bag while going to the kitchen grabbing a milk cart as he poured it in a glass and afterwards put it back  
“Are you ok?” said Shmi worriedly looking at him up and down to see if he was hurt knowing how the merchants could get  
“I am fine” Anakin said drinking from the glass of milk as he soon walked to the sink to wash it while sighing once again as he continued “Physically at least do you know how many things they called you?” he asked finished with grit teeth  
“Ani don’t be like that; people here are just-” she said but was interrupted  
“Afraid of me” Anakin said walking to an old protocol droid in the corner next to the stairs a particular droid he reprogrammed to help his mother in groceries, give her company and helping her in the house while he is away. He woke it up by using the switch it had and tapped his head as he asked “Hey C3PO have you helping out my mother lately?”  
C3PO woke up startled “Good heavens master Anakin I apologize I just finished recharging my deepest of apologies” the droid said as he looked at his charger  
“I know 3PO I was the one who designed it” Anakin said as he kneeled down to check if the droid had any loose cables as he disconnected 3PO from the plug in his back as he asked “Really need to work on your arms they can’t really grip anything also now that I am working on you I believe I told you to remind me of something?” he asked  
“Something about a hyperdrive?” C3PO said  
“Oh, that’s right” Anakin said with wide eyes as he ran to his bag grabbing a broken hyperdrive “Some moron thought this was a power converter it’s a bit broken, but I can fix it” as he was about to go to the garage  
“Where are you going, you haven’t eaten?” Shmi asked worriedly  
“I ate an hour ago, but you could make some soup” he said going to the garage  
“That boy” Shmi said while sighing  
*Garage*  
Anakin sat down grabbed a wrench and started to remove bolts to open the inside of it as he saw a few cables that were cut as he grabbed one of the cables while connecting it then grabbed a tape to make sure it was connected and stayed connected as he continued doing the same thing to each cable which took him half an hour then put back the bolts in it  
“There that should fix it” he said while walked over to a broken down starfighter that had 2 chairs in it and had ripped plating as he thought ‘Finally after 3 years of working on this even though this ship is old it’s going to fly once more’. He grabbed a board with wheels put it down then grabbed the tape while sat down with his back to the board as he kicked himself to move to the middle of the ship. He then connected a few cables that was sticking out of the ship and hyperdrive as he connected it knowing from his experience of fixing other ships that it was suppose to be there to allow them to jump to hyperspace while taping it he moved himself of the bottom of the ship went over to the pilot seat opened the garage door and said “Ok here we go” as he sat down turning on the engine, retracting the legs and it slowly started to float “It's working it's working it's working" he said excitedly grinning but then he noticed the ship was gaining smoke “No please work WORK!!!” as the engine failed the ship fell nearly breaking in half and the piloting computer broke as a fire started in the lower back the ship after all that he started hyperventilating breathing in and out while gritting his teeth  
*In the kitchen*  
Shmi was cooking a soup for dinner when she heard a loud bang, she sighed then she a few minutes later heard “KRRRRIIIIIIIFFFFFFF!!!" a roar from Anakin that shook the entire house. Shmi turned of the stove and went over to him as C3P0 followed her  
*Garage*  
“STUPID PIECE OF JUNK I WASTED 3 KRIFING YEARS FOR NOTHING WHY OF ALL THE PLANETS IN THE KRIFING UNIVERSE AM I STUCK IN A PLANET WITH NOTHING BUT JUNK, HEAT AND KRIFING SAND? I HATE TATOOINE” Anakin yelled kicking the ship with enough force to lift it of the ground scaring Shmi and C3P0 as he used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire while hyperventilating, he grabbed a button to lower the garage door while he looked at the ship with anger as he was about to scream again when Shmi stopped him  
“Ani" Shmi said gently as he turned to her which made his eyes softened and he looked down  
“I am sorry" Anakin said softly walked over to her hugged her and kissed her forehead then went upstairs “I am not hungry”

*Halfway across the galaxy on Earth, Gotham*

One of the most violent cities on Earth and home to an orphan teenager no older than 16 named Bruce Wayne who was visiting the city for the first time in 5 years after training with different martial artist across the US including famous boxer Ted Grant. He also studied in many colleges and schools all across the country meeting many professors who taught him many things including chemistry, physics, biology and engineering though he didn’t fully grasp all the sciences he did have the basics for most of them and did bring many books to fully understand the subjects. He is currently in a limousine with his father figure Alfred driving it as he was going to visit a show of a particular magician and his daughter  
“How was your trip around the country, master Bruce?” asked Alfred looking through the mirror  
“Good, I have been studying and training as much as I could by the way thank you for teaching me acting and doing different accents that help throw people off when they see him” said Bruce with a smile as he currently wore a black and white suit just like Alfred  
"You do not need to thank me, master Bruce it’s an honor to serve a Wayne once ag-” Alfred stopped himself as Bruce look down while Alfred sighed “I am sorry”  
“It’s ok” said Bruce looking out the window which he noticed something not too far from where the car is that caused him to freeze a boy around his age was walking with his parents as three muggers showed up right in front of them with a gun from the guy in the middle and 2 knives left and right by the man’s friends. The boy was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and glasses. Bruce remembered a similar scene 8 years ago where his parents were gun down, but Bruce couldn’t do anything before though now  
“Master Bruce?” asked Alfred curiously  
“Stop the car” said Bruce  
“Sir we are not near the show for another 5 minutes” said Alfred  
“STOP THE DAMN CAR” yelled Bruce as Alfred stopped the car and turned around  
“What caused you to be in such a bad mood, Master Bruce?” asked Alfred but then realized Bruce had already left and saw a few feet away a mugging like the one that took Bruce’s parents as Alfred sighed “Of course”

*Outside the car*

The people that were being mugged were Jonathan, Martha and Clark Kent all whom decided to go to Gotham for a few days since it was summer and since there was a show nearby, they decided that they could walk to it, but they didn’t expect to be mugged  
‘This is bad’ thought Clark he couldn’t use his powers without causing a lot of suspicion and he didn’t know how to solve this dilemma when suddenly he saw someone jump on top of the one holding the gun  
The boy was a little older than he was though clearly better than him at fighting as he made the one holding the gun to aim at the ground as the man shot it and the young man slammed the man’s head which knocked him unconscious as the other two tried to stab him, he turned around punched the one in the left and kicked the other where the sun doesn’t shine which made him roar in pain as he fell to his knees as Bruce kneed him in the face and grabbed him and threw him to a nearby pole which knocked him unconscious while the one in the left went over to him but Bruce noticed it and uppercut the man and tackled him while disarming his knife and started beating the man in the face as the man was the largest so Bruce knew it wouldn’t be easy to knock the man unconscious when suddenly the one holding the gun woke up got up while aiming his gun at Bruce which surprised but Clark went over and tackled him causing the man to slam his face against the concrete floor knocking him unconscious  
“Thanks” said Bruce with a smile  
“No problem” said Clark with a grin while Jonathan called the police to tell them about some would be assailants  
“The police will be here in a few minutes” said Jonathan while Alfred walked up to them  
“Good to see Master Bruce is doing well with his daily exercise” mused Alfred  
“Clark, you okay? asked Jonathan  
“Fine, Pa” said Clark as he looked at Bruce to see if he was hurt “You ok”  
“I am fine by the way do you guys need a ride the cops are about to show up or would you prefer deal with it now?” asked Bruce as everyone looked at the black 1984 Daimler then looked at the police car around  
“I prefer if we didn’t need to go to the police now as we were going somewhere, and it is the last day are you sure you want to give us a ride?” asked Jonathan  
“Of course, no problem” said Alfred with a smile as they went to the car with Jonathan in the front with Martha in the left, Clark in the middle and Bruce in the right  
“My name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne” said Bruce stretching his hand to Clark who shook it  
“Clark Kent” said Clark with a smile  
“I am Jonathan Kent” said Jonathan looking back at Bruce  
“I am Martha Kent” said Martha looking at Bruce as well as Bruce fling but only for a second  
“Alfred Pennyworth” said Alfred looking at the mirror  
“Hmm Wayne, Wayne where have I heard that before?” asked Clark to himself as Bruce sighed  
“You probably heard about Wayne foundation” said Bruce  
“Oh, ooooh” said Clark before facepalming "Sorry"  
“No problem you didn’t know” said Bruce with a sigh while shaking his head then changed the topic “So, are you guys from Gotham or are you visiting?”  
“Visiting from Kansas as we were in vacation unfortunately, we didn’t know this city was so violent” said Martha and she gave Jonathan a small glare as he moved his hands up in defense  
“It’s a very bad city at this time of the year” said Alfred as he sighed as he then asked “So where do you want me to drop you off?”  
“In about 5 minutes in a theater where they are showing the magician Giovanni and his daughter Zatanna” said Clark with excitement which made Bruce go wide eyed  
“Interesting we are going there as well Zatanna is a good friend of Master Bruce in fact I believe she is the reason why he came here” said Alfred with a smile as Bruce glared at him  
“Oh cool” said Clark as he looked at Bruce with a grin then asked “You know each other?“  
“Yeah since we were little” said Bruce as he chuckled nervously as Clark beamed at him  
“We are almost there” announced Alfred while Clark looked back which gave Bruce time to breath as Bruce took a deep breath  
‘Here we go’ Bruce thought watching as they made it to the theather

**Author's Note:**

> So just to explain a few other questions  
> Each chapter until basically when all of the heroes unite will be a chapter featuring at least 1 major character and will have snippets of other characters as well to show what they are doing at that period in time  
> Also the Jedi order allows relationships, but it’s usually frowned upon and the order will heavily "advice" the individuals who do have a relationship  
> Satele Shan is a mutant  
> I will try to connect all the franchises together and try not to go to in depth with any of them without properly explaining it. Finally I will accept constructive criticism and I really want to improve on this concept


End file.
